


5 times the village was talking about robron

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Funny, M/M, village gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Basically what the title says. I had this idea for a long time, so here it is. 5 important event from robron's past when they were the source of the gossip mill





	5 times the village was talking about robron

* * *

 

 

**Affair reveal**

 

 **8** **th** **September 2015**

 

 

“Nice, still in with a chance then.” - stated Carly, thinking about the opportunity.

 

“Hmmm, maybe, but I don't know, I've heard it was more than just a simple one off.” - chimed in Leyla looking up from her phone.

 

“Oh yeah I was at the cafe and I heard Kerry saying something about how they were hot and heavy for months.” - smirked Vanessa – “Her words, not mine.” - she added as she saw them looking at her like she had two heads.

 

“For months?” - asked Carly surprised. - “That's interesting.”

 

“Apparently Chrissie screaming her head off at the pub was interesting enough as well.” - said Leyla, then she looked at Carly and realized she hasn't heard any of that yet. - “Oh you don't know.” - she smiled. - “Well.” - she started standing up. - “As a matter of fact I happened to hear it from Kerry....”

 

“Why is she always there tho?” - asked Vanessa thinking. - “She always has the gossip.”

 

“You kidding? She's Kerry.... of course she can't keep her nose out.” - laughed Leyla – “Anyway, she said that Chrissie accused Robert of having a full blown affair for months.... the air was frozen and all she said.”

 

“Yeah I bet.” - said Carly. - “Robert though..... wasn't he a bit of a...”

 

“Womanizer? Yeah.” - said Leyla finishing her thought.

 

“So how did it happen?” - asked Carly desperately to know more.

 

“Nobody knows really. I mean that's all we heard. Robert's not speaking about it, not that anyone dared to ask... and well we all know what Aaron's like.” - he said pulling a face.

 

“It's strange though, I mean Aaron is so moody …. it's so weird to think that they....” - her voice trailed off, before she took a breath saying – “Well if I didn't know it's true... I wouldn't believe it.” - said Carly.

 

“Yeah, well stranger things have happened.” - said Vanessa not really thinking about the details.

 

“Imagine though.... having a secret like that for months.... slipping away from home, making up excuses.... and not being caught. I bet it had its thrills.” - smirked Leyla.

 

“Yeah and look how it ended.” - replied Vanessa.

 

“I'm not sure it's the end.” - shrugged Leyla.

 

“You don't seriously think they're gonna get back together after that?” - asked Carly. - “Chrissie's not a fool.”

 

“Oh I didn't mean Chrissie.” - she said.

 

“What? You think him and Aaron?” - asked Vanessa sitting up on the couch.

 

“I'm not saying it's gonna happen, I'm just saying it's odd to have a 6 months affair without real feelings in it.”

 

“What you think they're in love now?” - asked Carly laughing. - “And how do you know it was going on for 6 months?”

 

“I don't know.... I've just seen some things in my life is all.” - she said simply.

 

“Well.... they kept it a secret for months.... “ - thought Vanessa.

 

“So has it really started before his wedding with Chrissie?” - asked Carly. - “Who said that?” - she asked. Obviously the thought of Robert being a little bit more committed to Aaron than a simple fling wasn't something she wanted to hear. She fancied Robert right from the start, but clearly she didn't want to jump on him.... while he was with Chrissie. Now though.... there was a chance, and she didn't like hearing how maybe it was something more.... serious with Aaron.

 

“All I know is that the other day I heard Chas talking to Diane about how the last 6 months have been hell. That she tried her best to keep them apart.”

 

“What?” - asked Vanessa

 

“So Chas knew?” - asked Carly at the same time.

 

“Apparently … seems like she covered for them.”

 

“That's crazy.” - said Vanessa.

 

“Robert's in denial though. Kerry said his first move was to deny that he's gay.”

 

“Well, maybe he's not gay.” - shrugged Carly. She really didn't want him to be.

 

“Maybe, but he's still messed up in the head.” - added Vanessa. - “Aaron was an odd choice though.”

 

“Yeah? Well either him or Finn.” - laughed Leyla. - “I know which one I'd prefer if I was a gay bloke.”

 

“Alright. Enough about this, I can't sit here all day.” - said Vanessa shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, same.” - said Carly, still thinking about how nobody noticed any of this when it was still on. How did they do it? Where did they meet? How did they act in public? She was curious obviously, but it seems like it was old news for the girls. They've heard it all, and the gossip died down since then. But for her it was all new information. And she just couldn't wrap her head around it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Robert supporting Aaron through the trial/ getting back together**

 

 

 **15** **th** **April 2016**

 

 

  

“That was tense.” - said Tracy once the boys were out of the shop, and out of ear shot. Obviously they didn't stay and chat.

 

“Yeah, because of your big gob.” - said Holly sending a look to her.

 

“She's right, that was out of order.” - answered Carly.

 

“Alright, I just wanted...”

 

“Gossip?” - asked Holly a bit fed up with Tracy's attitude.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You should try saying that to Aaron.” - advised Carly.

 

“He was with Robert... and did you guys hear what Adam said? Seems like they are back together.... which is still odd.” - said Tracy. She clearly didn't wanna finish this chat.

 

“Oi!” - called Adam as he stepped back to the shop. - “Which part of stop gossiping did you not understand?”

 

“It's not gossiping!” - she tried.

 

“Just shut it alright? He has enough to deal with right now, without you going on about it.” - he said before he left again.

 

“He's right. Besides, why do you care?” - asked Carly as she packed away a couple of boxes.

 

“You're saying you don't? They were the source of gossip for months last year, and well, it's just interesting.”

 

“What? Two people being in a relationship?” - asked Holly.

 

“Are they though?” - smirked Tracy.

 

“Robert seemed to support him. I saw them together a couple of times in the past couple of months.” - shrugged Carly.

 

“I bet he was a shoulder to cry on.” - said Tracy. Her tone was a bit offensive and the girls clearly shared an opinion about it, when they pulled a face before they asked her to stop speaking about it. Aaron had a lot on, he didn't need people talking about him behind his back as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**SSW 2016**

 

 **23** **rd** **October 2016**

 

 

“Have you heard any news?” - asked Kerry sitting at the bar.

 

“Nothing so far.” - sighed Vic as she served another customer – “Aaron's woken up a couple of times, but he's still a bit groggy.” - she said before they saw Chas coming through the back room.

 

“You're back early.” - said Vic looking at her surprised – “I thought you'll be at the hospital half the day.” - she smiled.

 

“Yeah well, someone said I should go home because both of us sitting there won't do any good for Aaron.”

 

“Oh yeah, how's he?” - asked Vanessa sitting beside Kerry.

 

“Robert says he's looking better now.” - she smiled.

 

“And how's Robert?”

 

“Better, now that Aaron's better.” - she answered still smiling. - “The stubborn git. I wanted to convince him to get home for some fresh clothes at least. He said he's not moving until Aaron can stay awake long enough to remember that he was there.”

 

“Aww that's dead romantic.” - said Vanessa.

 

“You know I never thought that they would get together after everything.” - said Kerry before she took a sip of her pint.

 

“Yeah it was a rocky road.” - added Vanessa.

 

“You should've seen him.... after the crash.” - said Vic thinking back to the events from a couple of days ago. - “He was beside himself. I've never seen him like that.”

 

“Well, that's what love does to you.”

 

“I can't imagine Robert panicking tho.” - replied Kerry. - “He's smug, for sure, but he always seemed so.... cool about stuff.”

 

“Not when Aaron's life was on the line.” - said Chas. - “He was so lost when I first saw him afterwards.”

 

“And he was out of his mind when we were driving to the hospital.” - answered Vic – “I was talking to him, but I'm not sure he understood any of it. He kept mumbling about how he can't lose him. I was worried about him to be honest.”

 

“So all this time he was sitting there with Aaron?” - asked Kerry.

 

“Yeah. He was eager to be in the room, and he managed to convince the nurses to let him sleep there. Well if you can call sitting in an uncomfortable chair sleeping.” - snorted Chas.

 

“He saved him right?” - asked Vanessa, talking about Robert.

 

“He did. And I'm very grateful for that.” - smiled Chas with tears in her eyes. - “Excuse me.” - she said going back to the back room.

 

“It's still a bit of a shock I guess.” - said Vanessa.

 

“And people died.” - added Kerry.

 

“Yeah, it was horrible, to see the cars on the road... then when I saw their car in that lake.”

 

“I don't know how Robert kept it together man. If I was plunged into a lake I would've lost my damn mind.” - said Kerry. - “I wouldn't know what to do.”

 

“I don't know much.”– said Vic – “But I know that Aaron was stuck.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yeah, and Robert got him out somehow. But it's just all horrible to think about.... the water filling the car, them running out of time. I'm just so glad they both made it.”

 

“Yeah, it's a miracle.”

 

“I think we should drink to everyone who made it, and the ones who don't.” - said Kerry raising her glass.

 

“Good idea.” - smiled Vanessa. - “When will you visit next time?” - she asked from Vic.

 

“Tomorrow, I go with Adam.” - she said with a sad smile.

 

“Give Aaron our best ay?” - said Kerry.

 

“Yeah will do.” - answered Vic before she turned to another customer

 

 

* * *

 

 

**First wedding/how Robert has coped without Aaron**

 

 **27** **th** **February 2017**

 

 

“I saw Adam up at the Mill a few times now. It's nice of him to help with it.” - said Brenda.

 

“Yeah, well Aaron's his best friend. He just wants to help.” - smiled Harriet.

 

“Have you seen Robert lately?” - asked Bob looking at the vicar.

 

“Not really, I don't think he's up for any social gatherings.”

 

“Yeah, imagine, getting married only to say goodbye the next day because your husband has to go to prison.” - said Brenda.

 

“I still can't believe they got married.” - answered Bob – “I would've never put money on it.”

 

“It was a lovely evening.” - smiled Harriet – “Even if my services weren't required after all.”

 

“What do you mean?” - asked Brenda.

 

“Oh, they kinda did their own thing, away from the madness.”

 

“Does that still count?” - she asked thinking.

 

“Of course.” - nodded Harriet. - “They wanted to get married, and they did. Official or not, they did it, and for now that's all that matters. Robert was very adamant when they were organizing it.”- she smiled.

 

“I never saw him as genuine.” - said Brenda. - “With all that malarkey with Chrissie...”

 

“Well, I think he's changed since then.” - said Harriet.

 

“Yeah and he was so supportive ever since, that awful business with....” - said Bob not wanting to finish that sentence.

 

“That's true.” - sighed Brenda.

 

“It must be hard.” - continued Bob. They were all so engaged in that conversation that they didn't notice Vic standing there.

 

“What's hard?” - she asked – “And in the meantime I'd like a coffee to go please.”

 

“We were just talking about Robert and Aaron.” - said Brenda.

 

“How surprising.” - she muttered while she paid.

 

“How's your brother?” - asked Harriet. She seemed concerned, but Vic thought it must have come with the job.

 

“He's...... he says he's okay.” - she said finally. She didn't want to discuss it in front of the gossip mill but it was good to speak to someone finally. - “He's not though.”

 

“Well all we could do is support him. I'm sure Aaron's gonna be home soon.”

 

“Or not.” - said Brenda. Vic gave her a look that made her look away feeling a little ashamed. Serves her right.

 

“I really hope because I don't like seeing him like this.” - she said taking the coffee and sitting as far as she could. She said she wanted the coffee to go, but talking to Harriet seemed like the right decision. So she made sure she's as far away from Brenda as possible, and she made sure to talk quietly. - “It's staying between us? What I say I mean.” - she asked.

 

“Yes of course. I'm not the one for gossip. I just happened to be there when the topic kicked off... So? How are you?”

 

“I'm worried about him. He's not sleeping... I just... I don't know what to do really.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

 

“Sure, but it's Robert... he's not listening to anyone... well …. he'd listen to Aaron, but he's not here is he?”

 

“How about telling Aaron?”

 

“To add more to his misery? I know he's worried enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse.”

 

“Anybody else? Diane? She's family, right?”

 

“Maybe Chas.” – said Vic thinking. - “Erm... thanks for the chat but I need to go back to work.” - she said standing up.

 

“Yeah, anytime.” - smiled Harriet. As soon as Vic was out the door Brenda was there asking all stuff about what happened but Harriet only shook her head before reaching for the door. - “I'm afraid it's confidential.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Learning about the reunion**

 

 **23** **rd** **February 2018**

 

 

“My head hurts.” - said Priya sitting at the cafe.

 

“Man, I'm not even sure I'm qualified for a hangover.... maybe I'm still drunk.” - said Kerry hopping down next to her.

 

“I need coffee... lots of coffee.” - sighed Vanessa joining them.

 

“Well at least one of us had a good night.” - smiled Kerry. The others looked at her not really following. - “Robert!”

 

“Oh yeah he went home with that chef guy right?” - asked Priya.

 

“Finally. That might stop him wallowing in misery.” - said Vanessa.

 

“What about Aaron?” - asked Kerry.

 

“What about him? He has Alex. It was time that Robert found someone as well.” - she said nodding her head when Vic came in looking just as tired as the rest of them.

 

“You look like you need a 10 hour sleep.” - said Kerry a bit louder then she should've been. It didn't do any good with Vic's headache.

 

“Yeah.... just quit the shouting will ya? - she winced - “I would gladly sacrifice that sleep if I could murder my brother.” - she said before she went to order a nice strong coffee.

 

“Why what happened?” - asked Vanessa as soon as Vic came back.

 

“I went to bed after we got home, right? Then I could hear him coming home... then he turned on some soppy music. I thought, okay his night is either that good that he needs music to get in the mood, not that I wanted to think about that, or he's depressed. I just didn't think it would be good for me to disturb him either way.”

 

“Yeah, so? Maybe they went back there with that Mike bloke.” - said Vanessa. The others were listening to the conversation not really knowing what to say.

 

“Yeah, I thought as well, but when I've heard Adele on a loop for 30 minutes, I thought alright that's enough. So I went down.... the lights were on... and my front door was open! OPEN!” - she said almost shouting.

 

“You what?”

 

“Did someone break in?”

 

“Have they stolen anything” - they asked all at once.

 

“No, it turned out Robert left it open.”

 

“Why would he do that?” - asked Kerry.

 

“You'd never guess.... “ - she started before Bernice interrupted them rushing into the cafe, all excited.

 

“You're never gonna believe who I saw just now, coming from the Mill!”

 

“That would be my idiot brother.” - answered Vic. She was smiling though

 

“What?”

 

“Him and Aaron?”

 

“You're kidding right?”

 

“But what happened with that fit chef?” - they asked one after the other. They just couldn't believe it.

 

“So, let me get this straight.” - said Kerry. - “All the effort we put into cheering him up, we found a bloke for him...”

 

“Erm... excuse you! I think you find that I was the one who found Mike and all.” - said Bernice obviously wanting to take credit.

 

“Girls, who cares, so how did he end up at the Mill then?” - asked Priya.

 

“I have no idea, I just know that I called him, he didn't pick up, but then I got a text saying that he's alright and he's sorry for the door. I didn't even have to say anything he knew what I was calling him for.”

 

“So he left in a hurry then.” - said Vanessa.

 

“Or he wasn't alone by then.” - added Kerry.

 

“How could he turn down Mike.” - pouted Bernice – “He was so good looking, and he had a dog, and he could cook!”

 

“Wow, looks like you were the one fancying him more.” - laughed Priya.

 

“Robert obviously preferred his husband over that bloke.” - said Kerry.

 

“Yeah, you cannot be that surprised. You know that would happen.” - said Vanessa looking at Bernice.

 

“What, them getting back together? Why would I know that?”

 

“Because it's Aaron and Robert.” - they said in union. It seemed like for the rest of the girls Robert ending up in the Mill wasn't as big of a surprise as for Bernice.

 

“So they're together again?” - asked Vanessa from Vic.

 

“I guess. I haven't spoken him since.”

 

“What are you waiting for, send him a text!” - said Kerry – “Ask him! I wanna know.”

 

“Yeah me too.” - said Priya.

 

“Count me in then.” - she heard Bernice.

 

“I'm not gonna text me brother asking weird stuff.” - scoffed Vic.

 

“Alright I do it then.” - answered Vanessa with her phone already in her hand. She was thinking for a minute before she sent the text.

 

“What did you say?” - asked Priya.

 

“You'll see when he answers.”

 

“If he answers.” - corrected Bernice. She was right. Robert didn't answer, his phone was switched off all weekend, but the girls didn't know that. (except for Vic) They figured out the reason on Monday, when they saw him moving back to the Mill. Moving back home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow 100 fics.... that's a nice number, anyway I though I'd do something different this time, hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> if you have ideas: 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
